La petite vie de Sebastian
by Toshiro-Hitsugaya222
Summary: Nous savons tous qui est Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome démonique de la famille Phantomhive. Mais que fais Sebastian durant son temps libre ? Que se passe-t-il dans sa petite vie souvent mouvementée ? Découvrez par le biais de petite histoire ses joies, ses rituels, ses secrets... Bref, la petite vie de notre majordome.


**Bonjour tout le monde ! :)**

 **Je commence une série d'OS sur Sebastian Michaelis de Black Butler ! :)**

 **Je le dit : dans ces OS Sebastian sera (presque) toujours un démon aux services de Ciel mais cela pourra peut être parfois changer**

 **Certaines choses pourront aussi changer dans quelques OS comme dans celui ci. :)**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et si vous avez des idées, des situations dans laquelle vous voudriez voire notre majordome dite le moi ! ^^**

* * *

Le secret de Sebastian

Le mois de Mai était bien engagé et le printemps avec. Partout dans les jardins de Londres les fleurs s'ouvraient et l'air était embaumé de senteur florale. Les rues de la capitale anglaise étaient en joie, cette année le printemps allait être particulièrement agréable, on parlait déjà des prochaines soirées mondaines, des grands pique-niques organisés par la ville et de bien d'autres festivités.

Au milieu de cette douce agitation on pouvait apercevoir Mademoiselle Elizabeth accompagné de ses parents ainsi que de son frère ainé. La jeune fille débordait d'excitation, le temps était agréable pour se promener et faire les boutiques. De plus, comme chaque année la même date, elle et sa famille allaient faire leur « course florale », ils allaient chez le meilleur fleuriste de Londres afin d'embellir leur intérieure ainsi que l'extérieure.

Arriver à la place centrale, Lizzy tira son frère par le bras afin d'arriver plus vite chez le commerçant, cependant lorsqu'ils y arrivèrent ils virent la porte de la boutique fermer avec dessus un écriteau disant : « Fermer pour cause de maladie ». La famille resta ainsi quelques minutes avant que Mademoiselle Elizabeth n'explose de pleure, son frère ainsi que Paula essayant de la réconforter.

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, nous allons trouver un autre fleuriste** , déclara Mr Midford à sa fille.

 **\- Et bien allons-y, nous n'allons pas rester ici toute la journée. Allons avançons.** Dit Madame Midford.

Elle prit la tête de leur petit groupe et ils commencèrent à déambuler dans les rues londoniennes. Alors que leurs espoirs se réduisaient petit à petit, l'ainé des enfants s'arrêta au milieu de la rue principale, une odeur des plus agréable l'avait atteint. Intrigué, il tourna la tête vers une petite ruelle sur sa gauche et y avança doucement. Sa famille remarquant son absence à leurs côtés s'arrêta à leurs tours afin de savoir ce qu'il faisait.

 **\- Que fais-tu Edward ?** Questionna son père.

 **Je sens une très bonne odeur de fleur, je n'ai jamais senti auparavant père ! Venez** ! Clama l'héritier.

Surpris par les dires du jeune homme tous le suivirent en restant cependant vigilent à leur entourage. Après avoir traversé la ruelle, ils débouchèrent sur une rue commerçante de taille moyenne. Ils ne la reconnaissaient aucunement, elle était surtout fréquentée par la classe populaire, au vu des échoppes qui y était installées.  
L'odeur de fleur se fit plus forte, leurs rappelant pourquoi ils étaient venus à cet endroit. En regardant attentivement, ils virent coincé entre deux imposants magasins une petite boutique remplis de fleurs. Les yeux de Mademoiselle Elizabeth s'écarquillèrent de bonheur et elle courut presque jusqu'à la porte.

La famille entra dans la boutique, la petite clochette attacher à la porte sonna prévenant de leur arrivée. Le silence se fit ensuite, chacun observait les lieux, la pièce était remplie de fleur, cependant aucune odeur ne prenait le dessus d'autre et le tout ne rendait pas l'air irrespirable et écœurant comme cela pouvait se produire dans les autres boutiques. Après plusieurs minutes à contempler les lieux, des bruits de pas se firent entendre et une jeune femme entra dans la pièce. Celle-ci était blonde et avait de beaux yeux bleus, elle devait être âgé d'environ 25 ans, elle portait une robe estivale légère en partie cacher par un tablier blanc. Elle accueillit la famille avec un grand sourire.

 **\- Bonjour Messieurs Dames en quoi puis-je vous être utile ?**

 **\- Bonjour mademoiselle, nous cherchons des assortiments floraux pour notre intérieure ainsi qu'extérieure,** lui répondit le marquis.

 **\- Très bien, pouvez-vous me dire qu'elles fleurs vous avez déjà dans votre jardin ?**

 **\- Nous avons des Lys blanches** , dit Madame Midford.

 **\- Des lys blanches… Alors il vous faudrait des bouquets de lilas pour la couleur et je vous conseille de mettre des roses rouges pour la senteur, celle des roses va atténuer celle du lilas et ce sera plus agréable.**

 **\- Nous vous remercions pour ce conseil, et pour notre intérieure ?** Demanda le père de famille.

 **\- Votre intérieure est-il lumineux ?**

 **\- Oui, nous avons beaucoup de fenêtre et la lumière entre directement et illumine toutes les pièces.**

 **\- Afin que la lumière naturelle de votre intérieure soit souligné il faut que vous mettiez des roses blanches ainsi que rose. Leurs couleurs légères et claires vont mettre la clarté en valeur.**

 **\- Eh bien, vous vous y connaissez très bien en décoration florale,** s'exprima Madame Midford.

 **\- Depuis toute petite j'aidais ma mère dans sa boutique de fleur après l'école. Elle m'a donné le gout de la composition florale alors dès que j'ai pu, j'ai ouvert ma propre boutique** , leur répondit la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

 **\- En tout cas vos fleurs sont magnifiques, leurs parfums sont si agréables à sentir !** S'exclama Lizzy.

 **\- Je vous remercie mademoiselle, je m'en occupe moi-même. De la plantation de la graine à la coupe des fleurs. C'est beaucoup de travail mais j'aime ça.**

 **\- Nous allons prendre les fleurs dont vous nous avez parler, combien nous vous devons mademoiselle ?**

 **\- En tout, cela fera 35 livre je vous prie.**

 **\- Tenez**. Le marquis lui donna l'argent avec un sourire. Cela coutait moins chère que l'autre fleuriste.

 **\- Je vous remercie.** La fleuriste leur offrit un sourire puis elle remarqua l'attention que portait Lizzy sur une fleur en particulier. **Elles sont belles n'est-ce pas ?**

 **\- Oui, je n'ai jamais vu de cette couleur-là, comment avez-vous fait ça ?!**

 **\- La couleur dépend de la graine mais aussi de la façon dont on va s'en occuper. J'ai fait fleurir ces fleurs à l'ombre en l'arrosant plus que les autres et elles ont viré de cette de couleur.**

La plante en question était d'un magnifique couleur bleu turquoise, ses pétales étaient presque toutes ouverte, quelques épines se dressaient sur la tige. Lizzy la fixait avec des yeux émerveiller, cette couleur lui faisait un peu pensé à Ciel, à cette pensée ses joues se colorèrent d'une teinte de rouge. La fleuriste remarqua la réaction de la jeune fille et sourie. Elle prit un petit sécateur et coupa la tige puis elle enroula la fleure dans un tissu blanc pour ensuite tendre le tout à la jeune fille.

 **\- Tenez, vous l'offrirez à votre amoureux**

 **\- Comment ?! Non…je…je ne peux pas accepter…C'est trop…**

 **\- Ne vous inquiétez as mademoiselle, j'en ai d'autre et les fleurs doivent service à ça, communiquer nos sentiments à ceux qu'on aime.** Lui sourit la jeune fleuriste

 **\- Je …je vous remercie énormément !** Lizzy prit la fleur et lui offrit un grand sourire puis se tourna vers sa famille.

Cette dernière avait regardé la scène, son père et Paula avait souri amusé, sa mère avait esquissé ce semblait être un sourire, cependant son frère enrageait sur place du fait que ce soit Ciel qui emplissait les pensées de sa chère petite sœur. Quelques minutes après cela, ils repartirent en promettant de revenir prochainement.

OoO

Cette parole fut tenue car ils revirent la semaine qui suivit. Ils avaient fait suivre les conseils à leur jardinier et le rendu fut magnifique, ils ne reçurent que des compliments de la part de leurs invités. La famille Midford revint donc à la petite boutique pour remercier une fois de plus la jeune femme mais aussi pour commander d'autres bouquets de fleur ainsi pendant plusieurs semaines. Quelle fut leur surprise lorsqu'en arrivant, ils furent accueillis par un petit garçon d'à peu près 5 ans. Le garçon avait des cheveux noir corbeau, il était habillé simplement, une veste marron, un short bleu marine et des souliers de la couleur de sa veste, ce qu'on remarquait surtout chez ce jeune garçon était ses yeux, ces dernier étaient de couleur chocolat avec cependant une pointe de rouge au fond et on pouvait voir une certaine espièglerie dans son regard. Le garçon les accueillit avec un grand sourire rappelant celui de la fleuriste.

 **\- Maman, y'a des gens dans la boutique !**

 **\- Ne parle pas ainsi, je t'ai déjà dit que cela était malpolie ! dit** la femme en arrivant **. Oh, bonjour Mr et Mrs Midford, comment allez-vous ?**

 **\- Très bien, nous vous remercions Rosalya, dite nous qui est ce petit bonhomme ?** Demanda Mr le Marquis.

 **\- Il s'agit de mon fils Thomas, il a 5 ans. Ma mère ne pouvait pas le garder après l'école alors je l'ai emmené.** Répondit Rosalya au Marquis puis elle se tourna vers son fils. **Dit moi jeune homme ce n'est pas une façon de parler alors tu vas tout de suite t'excuser.**

 **\- Je suis désolé Monsieur et Madame, je ne le referais plus**. S'excusa timidement le garçon.

 **\- Allons ce n'est pas grave, mon fils était pareil à son âge !** Ria le chef de famille en ébouriffant les cheveux de Thomas.

 **\- Père !** S'exclama l'ainé des Midford.

 **\- Que voulez-vous aujourd'hui ? Mes nouvelles roses ont éclos hier, leurs jaunes est magnifique !**

 **\- Montrez-moi cela** ! S'enthousiasma Lizzy en suivant Rosalya dans la cour arrière.

Pendant ce temps, madame Midford regardait toujours le jeune Thomas, son visage lui faisait pensé à quelqu'un mais elle ne fit aucune remarque, cela ne devait être que son imagination. Le fils Midford s'avança vers le garçon et le questionna un peu.

 **\- Tu aides ta maman à la boutique ?**

 **\- Quand maman est derrière, c'est moi qui lui annonce l'arrivée des clients. Elle ne veut pas que je touche aux ciseaux.**

 **\- Et elle a bien raison.** Dit le marquis.

 **\- Ton papa ne vous aide pas ? Tu vis seul avec ta maman ?** Reprit l'ainé.

 **\- J'ai un papa ! Seulement, il travaille dans une grande maison alors il est pas tout le temps-là, il vit à son travail donc je le voit pas souvent.  
**

 **\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait comme travail ton papa ?  
**

 **\- Il sert quelqu'un.** Répondit l'enfant regardant ses pieds tout en triturant ses doigts.

Voyant que le sujet mettait mal à l'aise le jeune garçon, Edward changea de sujet.

 **\- Que veux-tu faire lorsque tu seras plus grand ?**

Thomas releva la tête content qu'on lui pose cette question, il regarda les deux hommes et clama :

 **\- Je serais chevalier ! Comme ça je pourrais protéger ma maman et Violette ainsi que notre pays !  
**

 **\- Oho, tu veux faire partis de la garde royale alors ?** Sourie le jeune homme.

 **\- Oui ! Je sais déjà me battre à l'épée !  
**

 **\- Voyons cela alors !** Rigola Edward. Il fit semblant de sortir une épée et se mis en position. En garde !

Le garçon fit de même et un duel imaginaire débuta sous les encouragements du Marquis. Madame Midford ne put retenir un sourire amusé face à ce garçons plein d'entrain, elle s'adressa à ce dernier :

 **\- Qui est cette Violette dont tu as promis de défendre l'honneur ?  
**

 **\- Euh…C'est….** L'enfant bafouilla les joues devenu rouge de gène.

 **\- Il s'agit de son amoureuse**

Rosalya et Lizzy revenaient du jardin arrière, les bras chargés de rose jaune et rouge.

 **\- Thomas est un vrai gentleman avec elle, il la protège, la raccompagne jusqu'au portail de l'école, lui offre des fleurs et lui a même promis de l'épouser quand ils seront plus grand.** Sourit sa mère

 **\- C'est très bien, un homme doit toujours avoir ce comportement avec une femme !** Le félicita l'ainé.

 **\- Merci...** Répondit Thomas les joues encore rouge

Après ce moment de détente, la famille repartie avec ses achats, promettant encore une fois de revenir car ils allaient bientôt organiser une soirée dansante.

OoO

Ainsi, c'est avec plaisir qu'encore une fois la famille Midford entra dans la boutique de fleur qui était maintenant devenu leur boutique officiel. Ils entendirent de léger bruit de pas et Thomas apparut par la porte de l'arrière-boutique. Un sourire illumina le visage du gamin et c'est avec une joie non-dissimulée qu'ils les annoncèrent à sa mère et cette fois avec les égards qui leurs étaient dû.

La jeune femme arriva à son tour quelques minutes plus tard et les accueillis en souriant.

 **\- Vous venez pour votre soirée dansante.  
**

 **\- En effet, nous avons décidé de la faire dehors dans le jardin, le temps est très agréable durant les soirées.  
**

 **\- Suivez-moi, je vais vous montrez mes fleures et vous choisirez. Thomas reste ici pour accueillir d'autres clients.  
**

 **\- Oui maman !  
**

 **\- Cela me fait penser, j'ai quelque chose pour toi bonhomme**. Le Marquis de Midford s'agenouilla devant l'enfant et sortie de sa poche une médaille. **Ceci est la médaille de l'ordre des chevaliers royale. Seul les plus courageux et les plus déterminés ont l'honneur de la portée. Te penses-tu à la hauteur ?**

L'enfant regarda le Marquis dans les yeux et lui dit avec détermination :

 **\- Oui, je ferais tout pour être digne de l'ordre des chevaliers royale. Je promets d'être aussi fort et courageux que mon père ainsi que de protéger le pays qui m'a vu naitre ainsi que tous ceux qui me sont chère.**

Le capitaine de la garde sourit et épingla la médaille sur la veste du garçon, il savait que la garde compterait dans quelques années un chevalier comme rarement il en avait vu.

 **\- J'espère vivement rencontrer un jour ton père et le félicité d'avoir élevé son fils avec de telles valeurs aussi noble. Tu peux être fier de lui et de ta mère.**

L'enfant hocha la tête et le remercia puis la famille suivit la jeune femme dehors. Celle-ci remercia à son tour l'homme, elle lui expliqua que même si le père de Thomas n'était pas beaucoup présent en raison de son travail, il essayait toujours de s'arranger pour revenir le plus souvent possible afin d'être avec eux.

Durant une bonne heure et demi, la famille et Rosalya discutèrent de comment les fleurs pourraient être disposer et qu'elles fleurs prendront. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé, ils commencèrent à rentrer à l'intérieure de l'arrière-boutique. Soudain, ils entendirent la voix de Thomas qui s'exclama :

 **\- Papa !**

Ils n'entendirent pas la voix du père mais ils continuent d'entendre celle de l'enfant qui questionnait l'homme sans prendre de pause et sans laisser son père répondre au vu du fleau de parole. La famille laissa passer la jeune femme qui se dépêcha de rejoindre son mari et son fils puis après quelques minutes, ils marchèrent tranquillement le long du couloir menant à la pièce principale. Cependant, la voix de l'homme leur parvint claire et nette et tous s'immobilisèrent à l'entente de celle-ci, chacun se regardaient afin de s'assurer qu'ils ne s'étaient pas trompés, ils connaissaient cette voix aucun doute possible. Ils firent les derniers pas et franchirent la porte menant à la boutique.

 **\- Le petit n'a pas été trop turbulent durant mon absence ?  
**

 **\- Non, il a été un ange, tu m'as manqué mon chérie  
**

 **\- Toi aussi Rosa**

La famille Midford se tenait au centre de la pièce et regardait la petite famille : Thomas se tenait dans les bras de son père et Rosalya était à coté de celui-ci. Il eut quelques secondes de flottement avant que le père de famille ne remarque les personnes à côté du comptoir, il leva la tête afin de les saluer mais ses mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge lorsqu'il reconnut les arrivant. Remarquant que son homme ne parlait plus, Rosalya leva la tête à son tour et fit le pont entre ses clients et son mari.

 **\- Tu les connais Sébastian ?**

* * *

 **Voilà, j'espère que vous avez appréciez de lire cette histoire, dite le moi dans les review :)**

 **Nos voyons Sebastian papa dans cette histoire et il est un papa plutôt attentionné. Comment trouver vous cela ? :)**

 **Il n'est pas dit dans le manga si les démon peuvent s'accoupler avec des humaines alors pour ces OS je me suis dit qu'ils le pouvaient et qu'ils pouvaient même avoir des enfants, ceux-ci seront mi-démon, mi-humain :)**

 **J'aimais l'idée que Sebastian est une famille et qu'il ne le dise à personne, c'est son jardin secret :)**

 **Je vous remercie d'avoir lu et attend avec impatience vos réactions afin de voir si je fais une suite à cette OS ^^**


End file.
